SuperWhoLock- Dear God
by Bluebell67
Summary: Spoilers for anything in 2016-17! Four people are taken. It's a race against time (and space) to get them back.
1. Pilot

The nightmares were back. The war. Guns firing over his head. But they were twisted. In the new versions, John was on the battlefield. He turned around to see Mary, blood covering her stomach, so pale. Then he woke up. He could never save her. The TARDIS's engine made a low humming noise. John got up and walked the halls, his bare feet on the cold floor.

Rosie wailed from the end of the hall. John rushed there, to find her, perfectly fine. She must have been hungry, or maybe she had rolled over Mr. Huffle during the night and woken up. John picked her up, bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"Shush, Rosie, you'll be okay." He whispered. She calmed down, making cute little baby noises. John set her down in her crib, and she looked up at him. One day, John realized, she would ask why she didn't have a mom. She smiled. John turned around, feeling the presence of someone at the door way. The Doctor.

"The TARDIS told me that she was crying." The Doctor said. "I bet she wants to go home."

"Alright. I give in. I'll go back to London." John sighed. "Whatever you want."

The Doctor smiled. He grabbed his guitar and played quietly in the control room. Suddenly, the usually green center turned orange, and the screen went black. The Doctor stood up, going to the screen and inspecting the possible damage. It flared back to life, words blinking on the screen. The Doctor's eyes widened as he read the words on the screen.

The TARDIS arrived on Baker Street and John left, taking his bags and his baby.

"John, I'll call you back. I have to attend to some business with our American friends."

"Okay. See you then." John muttered. The TARDIS vanished. John put Rosie in her crib, then went straight back to sleep, in his old, familiar bed. He woke up in the morning, hotter than usual. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes, then he went to check on Rosie. She had been quiet all morning. She must have been tired from traveling in space or something. Usually, she would have woken John up earlier. He pulled her blanket out of the crib, staring at the empty bed.

"Rosie?" John asked. He immediately went into a panic. "ROSIE!"

He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. It rung multiple times without an answer. "Doctor, Doctor! Do you have Rosie? Oh my God, she's gone. Rosie is gone. She's not in her crib. I'll call Sherlock. Get back to me right away."

Sherlock answered. "Hello. This is Private Detective Sherlock Holmes of 221B Baker Street. I can hear you are in distress. Breathing heavily. Not a smoker. Wait-"

"Sherlock, shut up. I need you."

"John. What happened?"

"Rosie."

"Did she vomit?"

"NO! She's missing!"  
"Don't panic. First, listen. Do you hear her?"

"... No. Oh my God, no."

"Retrace your steps." Sherlock said.

"I went to my bedroom. I set her in the crib. I was in the TARDIS."

"You may have forgotten her in the TARDIS."

"No! I didn't. She's been taken. I set her, in her crib, last night, then I went to sleep. Oh my God, Sherlock. What if it was Moriarty or something?"

"Moriarty is dead. List of people who know where you live and don't like you."

"Uh- that could be anyone! Sherlock, I write a blog. The whole world can see it."

"Eurus, Irene, someone in Mary's past, anyone connected to the Doctor. I'm checking my mind palace." Sherlock muttered. "No… cross off Irene. Have you talked to Sam and Dean lately?"

"No! Not since last Christmas."

"Wait- someone is knocking at my door." Sherlock said. "I'll be right back. I'll go alert Lestrade. John, Rosie is my top priority. I promise you, I will find her."

Sherlock's side went dead. "Sherlock? Sherlock? Okay…" John pressed in numbers. It took a few rings. "Mycroft! I need help. Someone's taken Rosie."

"I know." Mycroft said quietly.

"How do you know? Are you with Sherlock? Can you find her?"

"I'm not with Sherlock, John." Mycroft said. "I'm at the flat."

"He was just there. How did he leave so fast?"

"He didn't leave." Mycroft said. "I need you to come down here."


	2. To Sunnyvale and Beyond!

John pressed down on the gas pedal. He raced down the streets to 221B. There were too many people standing in the roadway. John got out, leaving his car running. He saw the yellow tape and panicked, rushing through, pushing his way to see what had happened. The door of 221B was broken in, police standing around.

"Lestrade!" John yelled. He went under the yellow tape, running to the door.

"Watson!" Lestrade yelled, trying to stop him. John punched him and ducked through the door. The stairwell had never seemed longer as he ran up the steps, every footfall like the air being sucked out of his lungs. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and some other people stood in the overturned flat.

"It wasn't us, Mycroft." A blond woman said. "It wasn't UNIT or Torchwood either. If you have the right technology… or a pair of 3D glasses, you can see that this place is filled with Void Radiation. You're looking at someone else. We would never leave a mess."

"Who is this?" John asked. "Where is Sherlock?"

"Sherlock Holmes has been kidnapped by an alien life form." The woman said. "So has your daughter and if you want them back, you'd better find the other Doctor. You bring us him, and we will find them, I assure you."

"Watson, ignore what the pantsuit is saying." Mycroft said. "This isn't what your organisation investigates, and you would do best to leave." She glared at him, then turned around to exit. "Wait, my Lady, is it true you took a vacation for shooting a man?"

She didn't say anything, and stormed away.

"Mycroft, Rosie and Sherlock are missing." John said. "What happened?"

"The MoL was right about one thing. This flat is filled with radiation. Anything that travels in space and time has that type of radiation on it. You don't happen to know any time travelers, do you?"

"No." Watson said, looking Mycroft directly in his eyes. "And if I did, I would tell you."

Watson called the Doctor again, and he didn't pick up.

"Where the hell are you?" John muttered. He went back into the flat and grabbed Sherlock's emergency numbers list. John went down four numbers, just like Sherlock said. _Everyone gives up at three._ He dialed in the numbers. It was labeled 'Beyince Klara Malaicat'.

"Hello. My name is Dr. J Watson. I am a friend of Sherlock Holmes. I'm looking for Beyince Malaikat? Is she there?"

"Beyince Malaikat?" The rough british voice on the other side asked. "Beyonce! Someone is on the phone, trying to talk to you!"

"Yes. Give me the phone." A different, American, voice said crankily. "Hello Sherlock."

"I'm not Sherlock. I'm his partner, John Watson. Are you Castiel?"

"Yes. We've met before. What happened?"

"Sherlock and Rosie have been kidnapped."

"We know." Castiel said. "We started tracking them yesterday."

"What? Before they were kidnapped? Why didn't you-"

"Not Sherlock and Rosie. Whatever took them took Sam and Dean too- right after we got them back. I've been checking in. They're still alive, all of them. I doubt that whoever took your baby would hurt her, but they chose her for a reason. We have to find them before it's too late. The Doctor will go pick you up. We have a lead that the person may have taken them to Sunnyvale, California. It's centered over a rift in space and time. It's the perfect place to charge up on Huon Particles. The Doctor is worried we're dealing with a rogue Time Lord."

"Like the Master?" John asked, his heart skipping a beat. "Oh my God, are they-"

"It's not the Master. If it was, we'd also be seeing Daleks." Castiel said. "Calm down. The Doctor will be there in five seconds."

Castiel hung up. Watson started counting. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The whoosh of the TARDIS hit his ears, and it materialized around him, warping in and out until it was stable. Castiel was in there, holding the phone in his hand. The Doctor stood by the console. The other one who Watson assumed was Crowley, stood next to the rail.

"'Ello Hedgehog." Crowley said. Watson wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended.

"Don't worry. He has names for everyone he likes." Castiel said, sensing Watson's confusion.

"The reason- why you barely talked at Christmas last year… and then the Winchesters told us not to talk to you if we saw you… what was that about?" John asked Castiel. "Sherlock was trying to solve that case, before he vanished. I told him to just ask you. You two were always a little close until then."

"It's something us Americans don't talk about." Crowley said. "Bro-code."

"Let's get this party moving." The Doctor said. "To Sunnyvale!"

Sunnyvale couldn't live up to it's name more. The rich green lawns and colorful houses were shocking compared to Watson's usual climate, the cold grey and foggy city. The sun beat down, sprinklers firing off little pellets of H20. People were outside, running around. Castiel may have been overheating in his overcoat, but as he said, he doesn't sweat under any circumstances.

"The Huon trail lead us here, but we don't have a clue where to go next." The Doctor explained to Watson. "So, we're investigating."

"I'm sorry, but my daughter and my best friend are missing." John sighed. "Why can't you find them?"

"They don't want to be found."

"You know what Sherlock would do? He would figure out the MO, the plan. They took the Winchesters, then Rosie, then Sherlock. Why that order? And- And- what do they have to gain from taking them?"

"Maybe they're trying to get us to follow them." The Doctor said, thinking. "They took the Winchesters, but they thought that wasn't enough."

"So they took my child!" John yelled. Castiel and Crowley turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." Crowley said. "I know somebody who lives here. She might be able to help us."

"Who?"

"Her." Crowley pointed at a red haired woman, taking bags into an apartment building. She paused as she was opening the door, then glanced at them. She quickly pushed through the door and locked it behind her. "Well, now we have to chase her."


End file.
